Two Weeks
by guitar-catlady
Summary: They say, that when you die, you go to heaven. Or hell. They're wrong. My name is Chloe. Chloe Saunders. I have two weeks to solve my murder. Two weeks until someone else is dead. OOC!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They say that when you die, you go to heaven. Or hell. That you're laid to rest, while everyone slowly forgets you. They were wrong. You roam the earth. You have to find where your afterlife belongs, which friends were real, which weren't. You get the chance to find true love. Your friends will be able to hear you, that's it. And your true love? Well to them you're still alive. They can touch you, see you, hear you. Anything they could've done when you were alive. But if they want you forever, they need to prove it. My name is Chloe. Chloe Saunders. I was killed one day, along with my friend Liz. Ten fifty-five a.m.

I have two weeks. Two weeks before the case is closed, two weeks to find true love, two weeks before the killer strikes again.

I don't really remember dying, just the slight pain in my neck before waking up, and setting off on my journey to find where my life was heading. Liz keeps disappearing, not excepting she's dead. Along my journey, I meet my mom, who had died when I was six. I fall for a guy who can't see me, and completely ignore the guy who can. Until reading up on what's happened, I finally understand. Then the worst happens.

Two weeks later.

**A/N: Chapters will be longer than this. R&R please! And to clarify things for the chapters, they are **_**not **_**supernaturals. Got it? Thanks =) And if you like this, try my previous story, Bleeding Red and White. I'm not finished yet, but I think I will be in about ten more chapters ;) I'll have Chapter One up shortly, just need to finish it =)**


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chapter One**

"Are we going or what?" Liz threw me a pouty face, though her ocean blue eyes sparkled in amusement. I sighed, threw my green towel into my TNA beach bag, and grabbed the keys for my silver BMW convertible.

"Fine." She squealed, and we headed out the door of the apartment we shared with our other friend Tori. She was staying home - being the dork she was, though if you call her one, she'll bite your head off - to study for our next computer lab test. We reached the parking lot behind the apartment, and I rolled down the roof while Liz cranked the radio. The warm sun beat down on the highway and we drove out of Manhattan towards the Long Island Sound. It was a rare warm April day, and a lot of people crowded the beach.

We finally found a spot around ten forty, and we settled down. I pulled out my iPod and slipped the earbuds in, letting the music drown out the sound of screaming kids. The last thing I remember before waking up in the water, was my earbuds being ripped out, and a slight pain in my throat. I looked around, confused. I spotted Liz a few feet away, staring dumbly at the beach while adjusting her Mickey Mouse bathing suit.

I walked over to her, resting my hand on her elbow. "You okay?" I asked. She looked at me, bewildered. She shook her head sharply and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine," She splashed a little water at me, I splashed some back. "I'm freezing," She ran out of the water, me on her heels.

We laughed as we searched the beach. We couldn't find our spot anywhere.

"So if I parked here," I said as we approached my car. "Then our spot is ten minutes that way." I shielded my eyes and pointed to my left. We walked for ten minutes, and we reached our approximate spot. "There's my bag." I sighed and walked up to where two girls were now sitting in our spot. "Excuse me, can y-" I stared down in horror at my lifeless body. My baby blue eyes stared up at me, the usual life now drained. A huge gash was slit across my throat, obviously cutting off my oxygen. "Oh my god." I looked over at Liz, who stared at her body.

"No, No, No," She whispered. She disappeared immediately. I screamed and screamed, but of course no one could hear me. I spotted a guy, not much older then I was, staring at me in a peculiar way. His green eyes glowed in the morning sun, his black hair dancing slightly in the breeze. He walked up, placing a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" His eyes swam with concern.

"Y-You can see me?" I stared at him, my mouth gaping open.

"Um, yea. Why wouldn't I?" I pointed down shakily. He finally noticed my body standing below us. He opened his mouth and closed it. His brow furrowed and he took me in.

"Please let people know about it." I dug through my beach bag. "My car's in the parking lot. Silver BMW convertible." He nodded and took the keys. I also grabbed my phone. I tried calling Tori.

"Hello?" I could her tapping her pencil against her textbook.

"Tori? Can you hear me?" I asked cautiously.

"Yea?" She dropped her pencil. "Chloe - what's wrong?"

"Me and Liz are dead." I whispered, though I knew she caught it. She gave a small laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"No." The boy took the phone from me and closed it.

"You better go," He said.

"N-No," I shakily poked his arm, to see if I was hallucinating. I didn't go through him. "I'm staying with you. I need to make sure people know." He sighed, obviously realizing I was stubborn.

"Well I can't talk to you," He said, dialling my phone.

"Why not?" I stared at him. Taking in his harsh jaw line.

"People will think I'm crazy, just standing here talking to myself." He looked down at me - not the dead me - and held the phone to his ear. "Um, I just found two dead bodies on the shore of Long Island Sound." He paused, staring up at the sky. "About ten minutes south from the main parking lot." He hung up, and stared down at me. He nodded and I sat beside my body, closing my dead eyes. I did the same with Liz. I faintly touched the gash at my throat, and got a burning sensation through the real - well ghost - me. I threw my hands to my throat as if I was choking. I sat with my knees hugged up to my chest until the police arrived.

"What's your name son?" An officer asked the boy after our stuff and bodies were lugged away.

"Derek." He looked slightly over at me. "Derek Souza."

"How did you find these bodies?" The officer continued, writing on his notepad.

"I was coming back from the washroom, sir."

"So these two girls are your friends, correct?" The officer glanced up slightly.

"Yes." Derek looked at me. I knew he had to lie, he couldn't just say 'Yea I saw the girls ghost' they'd lock him up for sure. His green eyes flashing something I didn't catch.

"What are their names?" Derek blanked at that.

"Elizabeth Delaney," I nodded at Derek, knowing the officer couldn't hear me. "And Chloe Saunders." He relayed our names and the officer wrote it down.

"How old are you?" I looked at the officer's name tag. Barker. Chris Barker.

"I'm twenty two." Derek answered, he looked at me again. I told him mine and Liz's ages. "They were twenty one." He swallowed as the cop walked away. People had started to gather, wondering what was going on. Derek made a slight motion with his head, and I followed him towards the parking lot. I tried to walk through the car door, like a normal ghost would have, but I slammed right into it, falling on my bum. I rubbed my head. I've seen too many movies. Derek stifled a laugh. He opened the drivers side, I climbed in fast, and into the passenger seat. He acted like he was just looking at the cops while I did so, then climbed in beside me and started the car.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot. I rattled off my apartment name and he headed onto the highway. I glanced in the rearview mirror when something caught my eye. I jumped and turned around, met by Liz's sad stare. Derek glanced at me. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" She asked. I watched Derek's brow furrow as he looked in the mirror.

"I hear her, but I can't see her." He stopped at a stop sign and whirled around, scanning the car. He returned to driving.

"What does he mean he can't see me?" She waved a hand in front of his face, but he sat unfazed, looking at the road. "Why can't he see me!" She slammed her fists down on the backseats. Derek glanced at me through the corner of his eye, I met his gaze and shrugged. I turned back to Liz to find her gone.


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Darkest Powers**

**Chapter Two**

I sighed, and closed my eyes tight, trying to force the tears back. Can ghosts even cry? A tear fell down my cheeks, and landed on my thigh. Of course they can. If I can't walk through cars, I can cry. I shook my head, and ran a hand through my blonde and red hair. I had dyed it just last night. Liz said red streaks would look good, and she was right. Another tear fell. How come you never get a warning like _Hey! It's your last day tomorrow! Do what you can today! _I sighed and let my head drop to my hands. The car stopped moving, and a hand was placed on my arm. I looked out the window. We were parked in the parking lot of my apartment. I looked over to my left, and into Derek's green eyes. I sighed for the third time.

"How are we doing this?" I asked, plucking his hand off my arm.

"Doing what?" He tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowing.

"Getting in the building!" I threw my hands up. "Tori can hear me. I want to talk to her." He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Very carefully." He cracked a weak smile. "Do you have a box?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Um, in my trunk I think." I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Why?"

"I'll have to carry you in it." He tapped his fingers on the wheel. I grunted then crawled into the back seat, flipping the seats down to get in the trunk. I climbed in, found the box, then pulled the seats back up, getting enveloped in darkness. The trunk opened about a minute later, bright sunlight rushing in. Derek motioned for me to get in the box. I sighed and did as told. He picked it up, swung me under his arm as if I weighed nothing, then slammed the trunk closed.

"OW!" I whimpered, trying to loosen his grip on the box. He grunted a response. "Derek, you're squishing my friggin boob!" His eyes widened a tiny bit, and his nose turned a bit red. He immediately loosened his grip. He walked through the front door, nodded at the counter guy, then headed for the elevator. "Floor seven." I said. He pressed said number and we headed up. He set the box down and I climbed out. The door dinged and I rushed out, Derek rolling his eyes and swinging the box under his arm. I undid the string around my neck that held my apartment key. I unlocked the door and walked in. I questioned it, being a ghost and all. Tori strode into the hallway, munching on a box of Special K.

"See, I knew you and Liz were just-" Her eyes landed on Derek. She screamed and ran for the kitchen. She came back with a frying pan.

"Tori! Tori! Tori!" I yelled at her. She couldn't see me. Why couldn't she see me? Derek could! "Victoria Jessica Enright!" I bellowed. She dropped the frying pan on my foot, making me jump up and down. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"Chloe?" She whipped her head around, looking for me. "Where are you?"

"In front of you." I waved a hand in her face, she squinted at the empty space. "I told you I'm dead." Her mouth formed and 'O' and she fell against the wall, her head in her hands. "No, no, no." I sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her, expecting again to go right through like the car. She stiffened in shock. "Are you beside me?" I murmured her answer quietly, questioning. "I can feel you." She sighed. I grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it.

Derek cleared his throat. Tori whipped her head up, reaching for the frying pan again. "Tori…" I sighed. She dropped it.

"Who's he?" She stood up, staring him down.

"Derek." He grunted. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He crossed his arms. I shook my head.

"I'm going to attempt clothes," I started to back down the hall. "I don't want to be in a bikini my whole after life." I entered my room, pleased to see it the way I left it. I dug through my dresser, settling on a blue Nike shirt and Bluenotes jeans. I went into the kitchen where I'd heard Tori speaking, and found her and Derek talking at the table. I snuck up behind him, making sure he wouldn't be able to see me, and listened to what they were saying.

"-so bad." Derek was saying.

"Why?" Tori tilted her head to the side.

"I saw her come to the beach," Derek ran his hands through his hair again. "I saw some dude come up, but I thought he was asking her and the other girl for their numbers, so I turned back to what I was doing. A few minutes later I saw her walking out of the water, a worried expression on her face. I just thought 'Maybe her friend is playing a prank on her' and continue life. Next thing I know she's screaming bloody murder. I wondered why people were unfazed by her screeching, but I guess now I know." He sighed. "She didn't deserve to die."

"If anyone died here, it should have been me." Tori said, scraping back her chair.

"Why?" He asked my thoughts, though not in the tone of voice I would've used.

"I'm the bitch of the three of us. I hear what people say about me, I know my reputation, I see the Facebook posts. I'm not dumb." I couldn't take it, I walked over to Tori, wrapping an arm around her again. She jumped, but settled into me.

"Do you see any floating clothes?" I asked her. She gave a weak laugh.

"Nope." I laughed with her, and stared at Derek. He blinked, and his eyes said 'Can I talk to you?' I nodded and followed, but not before spotting Liz propped up against a wall.

"Hey Liz." I sighed. Tori's head shot up.

"Liz is here?" She looked around the room frantically.

"Hey Tori." Liz walked over, and they talked for a bit. I followed Derek out and into my bedroom.

"What's up?" I plopped down on my bed, as if we talked like this everyday.

"How are you taking this so well?" He sat down beside me, folding his hands together and looking at them.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head. I tried to scan his face, but a curtain of hair covered it.

"You aren't reacting like Liz," He looked up, focusing on my dresser. "She keeps disappearing, you say, but you haven't left once." He then looked at me, his bright green eyes scanning my face.

I shrugged. "I've moved around a lot. Learned to stop whining about what happens. I'm pretty upset, I'm just not showing it." He nodded slightly at that, looking away. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice in the hall.

"Tori?" Footsteps padded down the hall towards the kitchen where Tori and Liz were talking. Derek's eyes widened and he walked out of the room, me following slightly behind. We entered the kitchen to see Tori staring daggers, and the boy sliding into the seat beside her. I sighed.

"Simon."


End file.
